


An Alpha's Planning

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Series: Summer Destiel Drabble Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Castiel in Heat, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No mpreg, Omega Castiel, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slight feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was only Castiel's second heat since he became human, and the whole experience was something the omega was still overwhelmed by...First heats were a real bitch, no matter how old you were when they hit. Usually the omega would be taken care of by an alpha no problem, assuming the alpha was around the same age as the presenting omega. Young alphas were strong, virile, and had zero refractory period. Not to say Dean was past his prime! He had damn well kept up with Cas, satisfying him non-stop for the past two days, but damnit he was not exactly twenty anymore…Luckily after Castiel's last heat Dean had done a lot of planning, with the intention of being prepared this time around."</p><p>Or when Cas' heat becomes too much and Dean decides to stand back and use a fucking machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alpha's Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all...this really did get away from me. I was amazed at what a simple idea could turn into. As for the tags, read them cause here there be kinks. I also do not currently have a beta, mostly cause I'm still in shock from all the smut I manage to write, so proceed with caution! This is in no way, shape, or form safe for work!

Dean let out a low groan as he tentatively pulled out of Castiel's slick hole. He had been tied to his omega for almost an hour, something he normally enjoyed, but with Cas' heat it had just been torture. Every time he had finished coming the ex-angel would clench down on his knot causing Dean to release another load of cum in spontaneous orgasm. This was only Castiel's second heat since he became human, and the whole experience was something the omega was still overwhelmed by. Sitting up on his knees Dean look down at his mate raising a brow. "How you doing?"

His mate's reply was a muffled groan as the omega's, even more ruffled than usual, bed head rolled on the pillow. "…I think I have maybe another thirty minutes before the need is too much again."

"Thirty minutes, huh." Dean muttered, reaching for one of the bottles of water he had placed on the nightstand. He unscrewed the cap and handed it to Cas, remembering to try to keep him hydrated while his fever still raged. First heats were a real bitch, no matter how old you were when they hit. Usually the omega would be taken care of by an alpha no problem, assuming the alpha was around the same age as the presenting omega. Young alphas were strong, virile, and had zero refractory period. Not to say Dean was past his prime! He had damn well kept up with Cas, satisfying him non-stop for the past two days, but damnit he was not exactly twenty anymore…Luckily after Castiel's last heat Dean had done a lot of planning, with the intention of being prepared this time around.

"I'll be right back." He said, slipping on his boxers, and standing up. "Why don't you finish your water and close your eyes for a bit? Try to get a quick catnap."

**********

The new omega didn't attempt to argue. He muttered briefly that cats often slept for very long periods of time, before rolling over and promptly passing out. He could not have been out more than twenty minutes before he awoke again. A raw need and aching emptiness seemed to resonate through his entire body. "Dean." He whimpered, eyes closing against the sting of sweat that dripped from his forehead. "Dean!" He called again, louder this time, as his hands gripped the sheets, body rolling onto his knees to present for the absent alpha. "It's starting again! I need you!"

"Alright, alright! I got ya, baby." Dean's voice said rolling over the omega in smooth waves, temporarily soothing him. He hadn't realized Dean had even returned to the room, but was relieved he wasn't in the bathroom or the kitchen, or anyplace in the bunker where he couldn't hear Castiel's cries. 

He sighed, feeling Dean's fingers trace his lower back down to his leaking hole. The first time Cas had gone into heat he had been overwhelmed by the amount of slick he produced, but the alpha had never complained, and seemed to very much enjoy burying his fingers inside Cas or licking the fluid directly from the source till the omega was curling his toes and begging for his knot. "Already so wet and stretched from your knot last time alpha. Please just fuck me."

He could hear Dean give a low chuckle, his alpha tone causing Cas' lower body to clench. "Just so needy for it aren't you, omega? Your poor little hole is so puffy and fucked open, and yet your body is still begging for more."

"Dean." The ex-angel buried his face on his folded arms, pushing his rear further in the air. His alpha's love and talent for dirty talk, had long ago proven almost fatal to his heat-induced brain. "Please, just fill me!"

Castiel could feel him pulling his cheeks apart, the cool air of the room contrasting to the warm slick that poured down his naked thighs. He waited expecting the feel of Dean's cock to push in, or his fingers, or perhaps his tongue…He hadn't eaten him out in several hours…The soft slick push of silicon caught him off guard causing him to gasp, and almost jerk away from the sensation. "What are-" He looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of a very long and very thick purple dildo. "Oh."

"Is this okay?" Dean paused, checking with his mate. "I just uh…thought we could switch it up a bit? You know so I don't sprain my dick like last time."

Cas nodded his head, laying his head back down on the bed. He knew Dean was doing his best to keep up through the demands his body was still trying to adjust to. It was ironic that Cas' current body was in a way going through puberty even though he himself was eons old. 

*********

"Good." Dean grinned, pushing the toy in, inch by inch. "Cause I really think you're gonna like this Cas." The alpha grinned, watching his mate's hole slowly devour the toy pulling it in. "Poor omega, you really do need it bad….Don't worry, gonna give you what you need."

He slowly worked the toy in and out of Cas' hole, listening to the sounds of his partner's groans as the dildo moved through the slick channel. Just as the omega started to push back against the rhythm did Dean stop, pulling the toy out all the way. He tried not to pause at Cas' protests as he kneeled down at the foot of the bed to screw the dildo onto the machine's piston. When Dean had first started researching fucking machines he had been amazed about how close the mechanics were to car engines. At one point he considered the idea of building one himself, but between hunts and other things he hadn't found the time. Maybe one day he would, build him and Cas something real special they could use together.

Until then, he was certain this would do the trick. He secured the dildo and pulled the machine closer till it was only two inches from the omega's dripping hole and flipped the switch watching it dive into his mate with a low hum before pulling out and pushing back in at a slow pace.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! Dean what is--ohhh fuck!'"

The alpha sat back on his haunches, his right hand gripping the remote that contained a single dial as he watched Cas slowly fall apart. "You know what this is, don't cha omega? You and I have seen this on a few of those videos we watched, remember? I noticed how your eyes lit up the first time you saw that omega get his hole stretched open and pounded as that machine fucked him so deep. Is that what it's doing to you now, baby? Stretching open your slick little fuck hole and filling it up?"

"Dean! Oh God, it's perfect! Ahh!"

"How's the pace? I only got it on one right now…but if ya need more." Dean turned the dial slowly up to three. 

"Fuck!"

"It goes all the way up to ten, baby."

********

 

"DEAN!" Cas was up on his hands and knees at this point fucking himself as much as he could on the pounding toy as he rocked back and forth. He knew exactly what video the alpha had been referring to. As an angel Castiel was familiar with a number of sex toys. Humans had been improvising and using them for centuries. However a machine actually used for intercourse was something he had been unfamiliar with until he had been snuggled up to Dean's shoulder, hand wrapped around his alpha's cock, as the video played on the laptop in front of them. He often wondered how much of pornography was staged. If the omega in that video was truly enjoying the sensation? Cas certainly had his answer now.

The machine was incredible, the dildo had to be at least ten inches long and was very thick in circumference as it stretched his hole almost as well as a real alpha's knot. Cas gripped the sheets, and rolled his head around his shoulders, mouth agape as he moaned out his praises to it. His ass was so stretched, he was being pounded so deep. For the first time in days he felt as if he could truly survive to the end of his heat. He was already feeling the familiar warm clench in his stomach, his womb and channel gripping in synch as his orgasm drew nearer. "Ohhh, Dean! Alpha! I'm already close, so close!"

"Already? We're just getting started, Cas." Dean said, faking disappointment. "I guess you really are desperate, huh? Poor omega needing to be fucked and filled so badly."

"Alpha! Oh! Please, more!" Just as he asked, he felt the machine increase its pace, the sound of the dildo moving through his slick and pounding against his flesh echoed in the room. "DEAN!" He screamed his insides clenching as the heat spread through his body. He felt more slick spew from his stretched ass, as he came hard, his small omega cock giving a weak attempt at ejaculation already dry from so many climaxes. "Oh, Dean, my alpha…So-ohh-ohh…Dean…Dean it's still going!" He was already feeling worn out, his arms and legs almost giving out under him. The added stimulation post orgasm was riling up his heat altered senses before his body had time to reset. "Dean!"

"What's wrong, omega? I thought you needed it badly? Didn't you beg me earlier to fuck the heat out of you?"

"Ohh God! Dean! I don't think I can..ahh…" His hole was already throbbing, the newer pace seeming to stimulate him further. His body was so relaxed from the previous orgasm. The fake cock was pushing deeper than before, pounding right up against his sweet spot. "Mmmm alpha." He moaned, sliding down till he chest was flat on the bed and his ass was in the air. "Ohhh fuck me, fuck me. Dean it's so good. Gonna come again, alpha! Ohhh I gonna come again!"

********

"Haaa! Uh-uh-uh! Coming, coming!" Cas whimpered out, his sixth orgasm rippling through him as he rocked back and forth. Dean had turned him onto his back half an hour ago so he could get a better view. His omega now laid with his legs pulled up to his chest, arms hooked under his knees so he could open himself up wider for the toy. "Deeeeaaaaaaannnnn." 

The alpha groaned palming his revived cock as he watched his omega come yet again. True, he was hard now and could take over for the machine, no problem, but he was so fucking turned on watching Cas on the machine. He had never seen his mate so fucked out, so utterly free and shameless. When Cas had fallen and first presented as an omega he had so much trouble adapting to his new instincts and hormones that told the former solider and warrior of God to submit as the weaker gender. Dean had never bought into the stereotypes of alphas being in charge and omegas as nothing more than holes and baby makers, and had never pushed such views on Cas either. 

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Pound my little omega pussy!"

But he would be lying if he denied seeing Cas like this during his heat utterly free and embracing his omega-hood wasn't a complete turn on. "Fuck Cas, you have no idea how hot you are right now! How the hell are you still going? How is your little pussy still so wet and tight around that fake cock?"

Cas cried out at his words, body clenching as a small gush of slick squirted out around the pounding toy now set on speed number seven.

 

***********

The former angel let out a small sob as the toy was slowly pulled from his aching hole. "No…More, Alpha please. Need more."

"Shhh, I know babe. Just gonna move ya. You said you wanted it deeper, right? Wanna see ya ride it. Wanna watch you sink on that thick cock and take the whole thing."

Cas whimpered, cooperating as Dean helped moved him off the bed to kneel on the floor. He was aware his thoughtful alpha had placed pillows down, easing his knees on them and helping Cas to lean his torso against the bed so he could grip it for support. He briefly looked behind him as Dean repositioned the machine, pausing to screw off the slick soaked toy. "What are you doing?"

"Hang on." Dean said, getting up and opening one of their dresser drawers before producing another dildo. This one was black in color and even wider than the last, almost the size of a fist; and at least twelve inches in length. 

"Dean-" He started to protest.

"Omega…" He commanded, using his alpha voice in rare occasion with his mate. "I know you can take this. Your perfect hole, is already so stretched and just gaping. You said you wanted your heat over, I know no better way to fuck you out of it then to stuff you full with this. Come on, baby. Wanna see you take the whole thing."

Cas panted, blood filling his cheeks as he gave a shy nod, rolling his hips at the thought of truly, and finally being full in the way his body had been demanding. He watched as Dean screwed it on the piston, before straddling the contraption and pressing himself firmly against the bed's frame. 

He gasped at the first slow thrust, Dean had turned the setting back down so he could adjust to the size. Cas worked his muscles with it, slowly lifting his hips up and down letting it work itself inside him. Oh it was huge, his hole squeezed around it, the toy's edges rubbing against his walls. "Ughh, big. So big alpha."

"You can do it baby. Let me see you take that in your omega pussy."

"Mmmm." Dean's words caused another wave of heat to wash over him. He could feel more slick rushing out to help ease the way for the fake cock. "Ohh, I'm so wet. it's so big, but so good…Mmm wanna be full, alpha." He felt the speed change, the movements causing it to drill up into him faster, deeper. "Mmm." The omega spread his knees on the pillows, opening up his pelvis so he could fit more in. "So good…Ohh, so right."

"Gonna turn it up more, baby. Wanna see you really fuck yourself on it." 

The speed suddenly jumped up considerably, Cas almost choking at the contrast. "Ah." He began bouncing on his knees, riding it at a faster pace. Looking over his shoulder he could see the slick black toy moving in and out of him. He was amazed to see he had only taken about a third of it. "So full!"

"Yeah?" He could see Dean out of the corner of his eye, he knew he was touching himself, stroking his cock. "Tell me how full, tell me how deep. You know I love details, Cas."

"Uh-uh-ohh Dean it's so good. My pussy is so wet and stretched. I never had anything so deep inside my hole. I-Ah!" 

Dean had turned up the speed again, causing Cas to squat more to keep up with the pace, now bouncing on the toy. 

"Ohh, my-" He closed his eyes feeling his hole stretch further as more of the toy slid in, rubbing another new pleasure spot that caused him to see stars. "Ahh-alpha! Ohh it's so deep, so deep in my cunt." The speed picked up again. "Fuck!" Cas knew the toy was now pushing further than it ever had before, it was pushed forward rubbing against an almost forbidden barrier. ''My cervix." He realized. "Ohh Alpha it's touching my ahh, ohh fuck yes! Breed me, oh fuck me nice and deep!" He reached down spreading his cheeks till the entire toy was lodged fully inside. He was truly embracing his instincts as a full fledged omega. This is why he was in heat, this was why he was so wet, and needed to be open and filled. "Yes, open me up, fill me, fuck me, alpha need you to breed me. Oh fuck me open and give me pups! Want you to knot me, want you to fill me up!" He was almost jolted as the machine came to a complete stop. Before he could protest he could smell and feel his alpha's strong arms picking him up and off the toy.

It wasn't until Dean pushed into him that he realized he was bent over the bed's adjacent facing desk. "Fuck, omega, so good for me. So perfect! You really need it don't ya? You need your alpha's knot?"

"Yes!" His fingers dug into the wood, nails clawing marks into the surface.

"You had that whole thing inside you, took it so well, but it wasn't enough." Dean grunted, fingers digging into Cas' hips as he fucked into him at a pace arguably harder than the machine at full speed. "You just want to be bent over and fucked. Bent over and bred. You want your alpha's cum filling up your pussy until you're full of pups."

"Alpha yes! Need your cum! Need your knot!"

He could already feel his alpha's knot swelling, pushing at his rim with every thrust. "Gonna fill ya up, baby. Gonna give ya what you need. Gonna come inside ya till you're swollen with my seed."

"Yes! Alpha! Come inside me! Give me your seed! Give me your pups! Soooo deep!" He imagined his passage still stretched and open. He could feel the warmth in his womb ready and open for his alpha's cum. "Breed me, breed me, so close." He chanted feeling the heat inside him grow as the knot pushed further, catching inside his ass till he clenched around it. "ALPHA!!!"

**********

Dean knew his fingers were leaving bruises, but he couldn't care as he felt his omega contract on his knot sucking his cock in as he erupted, sending gushes of his seed into his omega's quivering cunt. "Ohh fuck! Omega! Cas! Take it baby, take it all!" He continued to thrust as much as their tied bodies would allow. His hands slipped down to rub against Cas' warm and slightly bloated abdomen. 

After a few more moments passed, he began trailing a line of kisses along his mates' shoulders and neck. "Hey." He nuzzled. "As hot as that was, you did take your zero population pill, right?"

"Not an idiot, Dean." Cas mumbled against the desk.

"I know. I know we talked about it a million times…but you know Cas if you really wanted to-" He began.

"Dean."

"What?" 

"Shut up, and take us to bed."

The alpha chuckled, muttering about 'bossy omegas' before securing his arms around his mate. Cas was already asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you so much for reading! I owe a big thank you, again, to Snailhair for keeping on to me about writing this. You're awesome sweetie. And also guys thank you so much for all the great comments and reviews I have been getting for my Summer Drabbles! You have no idea how much that means to me! It is your kindness and support that really keeps me writing! So again let me know if you want more! And if you wish to give me a prompt or a destiel smut request do not hesitate to ask me on Tumblr!
> 
> http://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you all again!


End file.
